onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 852
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "A Hard Battle Starts - Luffy vs. Katakuri" is the 852nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sanji, Pudding, and Chiffon arrive at Cacao Island and begin making a new wedding cake with the assistance of the WCI 31. Back in the Mirro-World, Katakuri continues to have the advantage over Luffy. With Brûlée awake again, the Big Mom Pirates prepare to attack the Thousand Sunny. Long Summary After sparring with speed, Katakuri predicts that Luffy will attack him with power next as Luffy activates his Elephant Gun. However, his giant fist is met by Katakuri's even bigger mochi fist, and he is slammed into the wall. Katakuri's men cheer as Luffy falls to the ground, but Luffy quickly recovers and immediately tries attacking again with Grizzly Magnum. However, Katakuri creates two bigger fists just as easily and overwhelms Luffy again. During their clash, Katakuri transforms the fists back into mochi and covers Luffy's arms with it, allowing him to spin Luffy around. Luffy manages to slip out of the mochi and tries to attack Katakuri with Gigant Axe, but Katakuri dodges the attack as he creates an even bigger foot out of mochi and pounds Luffy into the ground. Luffy is left lying in a crater after the attack, and Katakuri says he sees no victory in Luffy's future, with his men believing Luffy to already be defeated. Meanwhile, Pudding puts handcuffs on Chiffon in order to pass her off as a prisoner, and manages to tell Sanji to hide in Rabiyan's fold. The group arrives at Cacao Island, and Pudding assures the concerned citizens that Chiffon was not a key member of her husband Capone Bege's plan to assassinate Big Mom. Some animals sense Sanji's presence, but Pudding manages to press on ahead to keep him hidden. The Choco Police officer takes her to the Sweets Factory, and they discuss the wedding and Big Mom's rampage. The officer states that Whole Cake Island's 31 finest head chefs have been gathered to help make the cake, and these chefs step out, ready to get to work. The WCI 31 introduce themselves to Pudding's group, and she instructs the citizens outside to not peek inside the Sweets Factory at any time. She then has each of the chefs meet with her alone, and she manipulates their memories to make them think the wedding between her and Sanji was successful and that the cake was ruined by the weather. Meanwhile, Sanji shows Chiffon his blueprints for the cake, and she is taken aback at how he perfectly remembered all the ingredients through smell alone. Pudding then joins them, and she reveals what she did to the chefs. Sanji then gives orders to them, telling Chiffon to make the chiffon cake and Pudding to make the chocolate, and he will make the secret ingredient that he says will unlock true happiness. They will have a short two hours and 40 minutes to bake the cake, and will decorate it after taking it out to sea, with the intention of crossing paths with Big Mom and the Straw Hat Pirates between Cacao and Whole Cake Island and feeding her there. The WCI 31 does not think that they can cook in that short of a timespan, but Chiffon intimidates them into action as the group begins working. In the Mirro-World, Katakuri receives a call from Perospero, who reveals to him that the Straw Hats escaped from their blockade on Whole Cake Island, but they are catching up to the crew through the water. He asks about Katakuri's fight with Luffy, and Katakuri says that he is just about to finish the pirate off. Luffy regains consciousness and overhears Perospero mocking Pedro's sacrifice and how it was in vain. Perospero tells Luffy that he will die in vain as well before the call ends, and as he starts talking to Brûlée, Katakuri realizes that Luffy has gotten up. Luffy charges at Katakuri and attacks him with Elephant Gatling, but an annoyed Katakuri easily dodges it before countering it with a bigger mochi fist, sending Luffy crashing into the wall again. Saying that he is stronger than Luffy in every aspect, Katakuri pummels the pirate with dozens of mochi fists, leaving him lying submissively on the ground. Katakuri tells Brûlée to take the soldiers and attack the Thousand Sunny, and Mascarpone and Joscarpone bring in a mirror leading to it. Luffy tries attacking them to get the mirror, but Katakuri stomps him into the ground, and Brûlée gleefully holds the mirror while Mascarpone and Joscarpone aim flaming arrows at the portal to the Sunny. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Before landing at Cacao Island, Pudding briefly faints with joy after Sanji smiles at her. **As Pudding arrives at Cacao Island, the citizens marvel at her beauty. **A dog and a pig seem to sniff out Sanji hiding within Rabiyan's folds when they land at Cacao Island. **Sanji is shown working on his cake blueprint while inside Rabiyan. **After Katakuri wakes up Brûlée, Luffy tries to attack Katakuri with Elephant Gatling. *Before Luffy was overwhelmed the first time, he tried to use Elephant Gun in the manga. In the anime, Luffy uses Grizzly Magnum and Gigant Axe instead. *In the manga, there was a scene where Pudding gave Sanji the middle finger inside the Cacao Island Sweets Factory. In the anime, Pudding points with her index finger instead. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 852